Southern Weather
by ThePenIsMightierThanTheSword13
Summary: After leaving condescending Edward, Bella moves back to the hometown where she grew up...There, she finds the last missing piece to the puzzle that is Isabella Alistair. AU, OOC, Non-canon couples. M for language and "adult" situations.
1. Prologue: Say It Sooner

Prologue: _"Never Be Quite Normal"_

_ --Say it Sooner by The Almost_

BPOV

Oh, don't _even_ get me started on Mr. Condescending who insisted he was always picture fucking perfect. Fuck the whole 'ha-ha, I'm older than you and I know so much more than you do just because of that menial fact,' I'm even older than Edward for Christ's sake! I'd been getting fed up with his prude ass for the past few weeks.

Ripping through my house, finding the necessities for my survival, throwing them into a bag. Fastening the locket that Alice and Jasper got me for my birthday last year with a picture of all of us together at the baseball clearing before all that shit with James, I emptied the contents of my bookcase into a suitcase. Ah, books, the one thing that hasn't let me down since I moved to this shithole. Nobody knew, and I preferred it that way, that my Renee and Phil were loaded. I had over a million dollars to my name even as an 'eighteen' year old. I'm not worried about money. Not worried at all.

I got in my Charger and drove. I just drove. When I got to the interstate, I took the exit that said South. I figure that I could start over. I'd been a little fucking puppet too long. It got old after the first week...then I found out that he was a vampire...then there was the shit with James...then the Volturi...yada yada yada. I'm not 'little fragile human innocent Bella'...not by a long shot. There were reasons that Edward couldn't read my mind. He always overlooked me. If he hadn't, he would know that even if he left, I would never be quite normal.

Normalcy is just a term used by parents when they're mad at you for dying your hair pink. Normalcy isn't even normal. Achieving normalcy is like achieving perfection...impossible. Not the kind of impossible that your teachers say that even though obstacles are in the way, you can still do the 'impossible'. Everybody has their own dirty little secret that they would be mortified if it ever got out. There isn't absolute perfection...besides...that would be boring.

My dirty little secret is that I'm immortal. In fact, I'm a type of vampire. Not the sparkly, animal hunting, indestructible kind. Those aren't even real vampires. They're called Venicio. They were created to protect us. The real vampires. Though, I guess you could call them vampires. I mean, they have the whole blood drinking thing down. All those silly Venicio thought it was my blood that smelled so good. Ha, it was the stolen blood from the very hospital that Carlisle works at. My kind is called Vampira. Vampires can't detect us unless we make others aware of our presence. That whole 'aww, look, she's so cute, she just fell and broke her face,' thing was just an act for them not to detect my inhuman grace. And the blushing, common side effect from drinking blood. I'm the last of my kind. The very last. I mean the only fucking one. Hell, the Volturi doesn't even know what I am. We're like humans, just more. A little bit less powerful than the Venicio, but still soft, warm and breakable.

Around 1860, when I was reborn, every vampire was required to have a Venicio. Mine was a very sweet girl, named Charlotte. That stupid bitch, Maria deValez, took her from me around the time of the southern vampire wars. I nearly asked Jasper about her, but I really didn't want to upset him. Despite common belief, Jasper was my best friend out of the Cullens. To be truthful, we grew up together. In the 1800's, our mothers were best friends and he can barely remember me, but I was there. I remember crying, waiting for him to come home. To change his mind and not join the army. It was awful when he never did. I'd bet the melted wax is still on the window sill from where I left a candle in his window every night. My best friend in the whole world never came home. He was the reason I was changed when I was. I went looking for him at the army barracks. Never found him, but a vampire did find me, a terrified little girl, whose blood smelled mighty fine.

Cars blurred past and I flipped some jackass off. He was obviously trying to get me to race. Fucker. "Alright, Jersey Boy, wanna race? You got yourself a fucking race." I smiled, already pissed off. I hit the turbo switch on my dash and blew right past him. His face was priceless. Beat by a little girl. Ha!

My phone rang. Jasper. "Hello, Emo-Boy." I heard his chuckle. "Bellaboo. Where are you?" There was an underlying worry to his voice. "I'm gone. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry, Jazz. It's just too much for me. I mean, Edward can't make it through an entire sentence without worrying about my safety. It drives me crazy!"

"Bella." He sighed.

"Jasper." I mocked. I really shouldn't because I know he loves me and wants me to be okay, but I just can't help it. "Don't do anything stupid and promise that you'll visit." See, now, that vampire knew me. He knows that after I make up my mind, it won't be changed. He knows that I'm leaving and going by myself. Hell, he knows that I can take care of myself better than a lot of the 'vampires' out there.

"I will, don't worry about that. I love you, Em, Esme and Carlisle too much to leave without so much as a fucking visit every once and a while."

"Goodbye, Bells. Love you."

"Goodbye is permanent. Try a 'See ya later' on for size. Love ya, Jazz."

I wiped away a stray tear. Jasper was the only one, save for Carlisle, that knew exactly what and who I was. My real name is Isabella Marie Alistair...169 year old vampire...


	2. Chapter 1: Snap

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! And it was just the prologue. I forgot to add this to the last one, but STANDARD DISCLAIMER. There ya go, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: _"One more time and I'm gonna snap."_

_ --Snap by Slipknot_

I am in no way comparable to a fucking human. Nuh-uh, no siree. I have lived through and seen so many things that are incomprehensible. The great depression was awful...I was the one who volunteered at soup kitchens every day. I helped in war hospitals overseas, evacuating and nursing the victims of concentration camps. Hell, I was a Molly Pitcher in the Civil War after my transformation.

It just pissed me off to be talked to like a little kid. I have six degrees under my belt from Ivy League schools like Brown, Princeton, and Columbia. How's that for insolent little human? Hm? They think that I'm so weak and unable to protect myself. Fuck that. Oh, and they think I'm innocent. That sexy Confederate soldier took a big shit on that idea a few weeks after working in the army. I'm not me around the Cullens. I just fell into the 'obedient girl' persona for no real reason at all. I got sick of it.

I'm 100% piss and vinegar. Yell, I yell louder. Hit me, I hit you back 10x harder. I'll admit it, I'm a fighter, not so much a lover. I love rock. I love country. I fucking can't stand classical. I'm me. People have called me a bitch, hell, people have called me a dick. You may be wondering why I'm just now leaving, but if you heard the entire story of today, you'd understand my viewpoint of the matter.

_**Earlier Today**_

"_But, Bella, it wouldn't be safe for you to go, Love." Fuckward stated, pinching the bridge of his nose stubbornly. I had to give him credit, he had the whole 'I've made up my mind, and I'm not budging on the matter,' thing down and I was kinda impressed._

"_Edward! I'm not five! I can make my own decisions!" I heard the nervous shuffling of Alice as she tried to leave the room and give us space for our lovers' quarrel, she must have seen that this was going to big one._

"_Damn it, Bella! I'm only trying to protect you! God forbid you go back to your mutt and jump off another cliff!" Oh, that was it. I snapped. I don't mean just a little yelling. I mean a lot of screaming. _

"_Don't even try and pull that fucking load of bullshit on me." He looked taken aback, never hearing me use such coarse language...maybe I didn't have such a sparkling personality, after all. "Don't bring Jake into this. You know better than that." I narrowed my eyes. My fangs elongated with my anger. He took them in with a gasp._

"_You can't. I won't let you. You really want to go with _Jasper_? Even after what happened at your birthday? After he almost _killed_ you?" Jesus, he just knew how to dig himself deeper. It was right after Alice and I went to go save his ass from the fucking Volturi and Alice and Jasper were going to take me on a trip to Vegas to make up for my Birthday that was ruined. He doesn't think I know, but it was his fault that Jasper attacked me when I accidentally cut myself on my birthday. He knew. He fucking knew any amount of excess blood lust would fucking send Jasper over the edge and he focused all of it on him so he wouldn't attack first. That was when I realized that I hated him._

"_EDWARD!!! You don't get it do you? I am my own person and if I want to go someplace with Alice and Jasper _without you_, I can. You are _not _my boss. You are _not_ older than me. You sure as hell aren't even _close _to being smarter. If you can't accept that, you can just go fuck yourself, okay, pretty boy?"_

He found out what I was. I left and here we are. He just pissed me off so badly. I missed being in the company of Vinicio. Being surrounded by stone once again. It was kind of comforting. If you can understand what I'm trying to say...but...you probably just think I'm self preservation retarded and need to get my brain checked.

As I drove past the state line of Mississippi, I thought of it as a new start. A fresh me. I think I'll still be a Swan, but I haven't quite decided on that yet. I just drove and drove. Until I hit Stonewall, the place where I grew up. There were so many memories rushing through my head at one time. Me and my brothers playing "kick the wicky" and tag along the thicket of trees at our parent's home. Jasper pushing me on the tree swing when we were teenagers. My dad and I sitting on the boulders that were miraculously placed on the edge of the property, overlooking the marshy water, basking in the silence like snakes under a heat lamp. The kind of memories that you'd never want to lose and would die a little bit inside if you did. Simple little things that have such a great effect on who you are today. By kicking a stick and catching it, me and my older brothers had a memory of each other that we wouldn't ever forget.

My mother died long ago. I remember her funeral in 1901 as clear as day. She was 104 years old, an enigma of the medical world. I came into contact with Renee Swan, a vampire...okay, so maybe I exaggerated a little bit about being the last of my kind, but definitely one of the last few. Transforming humans into what we are is very tricky if you want them to live forever. You had to bite them just right on the jugular and only drink for a certain amount of time...you know, all that shit about waiting three days before digging up the grave. Well, the vamp that bit Renee didn't do it right, and she's just like a blood drinking human. She took me in when I was traveling through Phoenix.

Charlie really was her ex husband and still sooooo in love with her, so he let me live with him, with very decent rent, of course. He knew what I was and Renee, too, so it wasn't strange for him to see me slathering on sun tan lotion before leaving the house in fucking Forks!

It's actually pretty true about some of the things about vampires. We can see our reflections, our skin burns very easily without the use of proper sunscreen and if you were to touch me with a crucifix, I would shove it up your ass because those things pop and sizzle like bacon on Saturday mornings.

The one thing I like about Stonewall, is that it's dreary. The wind caresses your face, giving gentle kisses as it whips your hair against your rosy cheeks. The sun hides often behind clouds, timid and afraid to look down and see humanity today. As I drive through the town, the people give me strange looks. Of course, gawk at the newbie. Good display of welcoming, guys, kudos and a gold star to the old dude that gave me a dirty look.

I had already been looking at places for sale on the shore and it turns out that somebody had remodeled the house that I used to live in. I'd be lying if I said that we weren't filthy fucking rich and had a huge plantation-style on the edge of a bayou. Nearly jumping for joy, I snapped it up, giving the owners an offer that they couldn't refuse. The house was wonderful. I mean, it's totally the shit, or whatever the fuck kids these days say.

The house itself was only 6 bedrooms, but it had a parlor, four and a half baths—added on, of course, and an outdoor swimming pool. When I reached the house, I immediately ran to the rear of it, searching for my brothers and I's names. There they were, still etched into the brick.

I sighed happily as I ran my fingers across Maurice's name. Ah, sweet Maurice. He was probably the kindest older brother you could ever wish for. I remember when Mama didn't take care of me when I had the stomach flu when I was 13. He sat there, by my bed, switching chamber pots and wooden buckets of puke and never once said a negative word about it. We used to sit on the terrace and read or talk about life. That was before Jasper left and I went crazy. When I was the real me.

Marshall on the other hand...was more like me than Maurice. We used to tease each other relentlessly and run through the bayou in torn pairs of trousers. My mother would roll over in her grave if she could see the women of today. But, Marshall was also a dickface and would make me cry on a daily basis. We loved each other, but couldn't stand each other at the same time. The only time we weren't at each other's throat was when dad would throw us over his knee and whoop our asses until we apologized to each other.

Joel, though, was my best friend in the entire world. We just understood each other better than the other two. He was the oldest. He was the one who protected me. Cared about me. I didn't realize it, but I had silent tears rolling down my face. "Love you guys." I murmured, bending down to gently kiss the rough bricks where, almost 150 years ago, my brothers and I stood, hurriedly carving our names into the stone.

"I'm home, guys." I grinned, throwing my bags down in the foyer. It was redone, but needed furniture and paint and it's old life. My dad and his brothers and Jasper's dad and uncles had built it straight up from a flat piece of Mississippi marshland. It was always crawling with people and the various animals that Marshall and I have found. Mom usually freaked out, but dad...

My father, Thomas, was the kind of dad that every man should try to be like. He never said anything when you were upset. Just gathered you into a bear hug and let you say something if you needed to. What I said earlier, 'Goodbye is permanent, try a 'see you later' on for size,' used to be one of my dad's favorite sayings. Papa was a big man, but always quiet. I don't think I ever heard him raise his voice in anger once in my entire life...no matter how much we pushed him. Like when Marshall decided to 'help' Maurice get his last baby tooth out by tying a string to our iron and the other end to his tooth and dropping it over the banister; the iron went straight through the floor. He was laughing as he repaired the floor. The only time he ever got angry, with me anyway, was when he found me and Joel's best friend, Peter, out in the woods a little too close for comfort and my corset unhooked in the front. Even then, he didn't yell. He just told Peter to go home and how disappointed he was in me. My mom went completely ape shit on us.

Margaret Alistair, my mother, was the epitome of every southern belle that ever lived. I was constantly disappointing her by acting like a boy and not listening to her manner lessons. She was an older version of me with big brown eyes, and heart shaped face. We were often mistaken as sisters. My father thought it was hilarious when she used to cinch me into a corset and make me walk around the house with several books on top of my head when all that I really wanted to do was put on a pair of Joel's old trousers and climb cypress trees in the woods behind our house. Even though we didn't agree on much, we managed not to kill each other for over eighteen years.

I wrote things down that I needed to buy then ventured to the attic. I kicked my way through the plaster wall that me and Joel put there and kept as a secret compartment. A time capsule of sorts. The plaster crumbled easily, creating a cloud of dust that made me sputter and left white particles sticking to my hair. I collapsed to my knees and pulled the two huge trunks toward me. The lid of Joel's trunk creaked like the bones of an old woman on a rainy day.

I blew the dust off of a picture of all of us. Instead of looking solemn like all other photos at the time, we were grinning widely, sitting on the grass with me across all their laps. Marshall's glasses were perched on the end of his nose. His curly brown hair was in his eyes. Maurice was tickling me, his smile that of pure humor and joy. Joel was looking to them, laughing. Peter was tickling my bare feet and I was kicking at his rough hands. My hair was half covering Jasper's face as I was arching my back because of Peter and Maurice's tickling. Mom used to hate this picture, but we all loved it dearly. A tear leaked out of my eye and dripped onto the warped paper. I need to frame that soon.

As I dug deeper, I found jackets that he outgrew, diaries and countless photos. When I came across a little hair-stuffed rabbit, I was full on sobbing. Our mother used to save the hair she cut when we got a haircut and made stuffed animals out of feed bags and extra velvet from my dresses. Dammit, Joel! I have been missing Whiskers ever since I stopped crawling into bed with either him or Maurice! And that was a really long time ago.

My trunk was considerably larger because I insisted that I was going to have a baby girl and kept many many things of my own. I pulled out a pure white silk dress that my mother sewed for me when I was around seventeen for my birthday. The dress was made way ahead of its time and had a simpleness to it that I fell in love with. It had never been worn. Stripping off my clothes, I brought it up my body and it still fit like a glove. She intended for it to be my wedding gown...and I intended on wearing it, too.

When I put the dress back onto a hanger and got dressed, there was a heavy knock at the door. I stumbled my way back down the three flights of stairs in my hurry to reach the door in time. I jerked the door open.

**C'mon, hit that little review button. You know ya want to! =)**


	3. Chapter 2: Carnival of Rust

Chapter Three: _"I lust after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore."_

_ --Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall_

Previously:

_I threw the door open..._

Peter.

No, wait, that's impossible. Peter died a long time ago. He went into the war after Jasper, pulling my final straw of sanity and causing me to go absolutely crazy. He was beautiful...and a Venicio... His unruly red hair fell in his eyes and his murky brown eyes bore into mine. "Hi. I was just checking because a neighbor heard some noise and I guess the owners didn't say that someone moved in here. This house has some real history." Apparently he doesn't remember me, but I really remember him. My mom and his mom always used to say that we'd get married and have the most beautiful babies in the entire south.

"Oh, yeah. I just bought the place. Would you like to come in and tell me about the house?" He smiled, not the dazzling smile that Fuckward always uses, but a genuine, joyful, smile. "Sure."

"I'm still in the process of getting furniture, but you can pop a squat on the suitcases." I shrugged and sat on a trunk full of books. My southern accent that I try so hard to hide came back with a vengeance and I winced. Oh, Jesus, now you sound like a fucking hick in front of the other fucking hick that you grew up with.

"You want to know about the house?" I nodded and smiled at him. He tensed, searching my face, looking for something familiar. When he finally donned that look of recognition in his eyes, I threw myself at him. It was like running into metal. And it hurt. A lot.

"Bella?" He asked, looking down at me. I nodded, still hanging with my arms wrapped around his neck. He easily pried my arms from his shoulders and sat me gently on the floor. "No, no, no, you aren't Bella. Bella's dead. Not possible." He just stood and walked out. "Peter!" I screamed. "Don't you fucking leave me again!" I saw him freeze outside the front window. He started back in the house. This is so weird. I can't believe it. It's like I stepped into the Halloween episode of the Twilight Zone...extra creepy.

"Bells?" Before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me, a look of disbelief on his face that I'm sure mirrored that of mine. "Petey?" He really hugged me this time. It was like when Jasper found out who I really was. He shook with dry sobs and my tears were ruining his shirt.

"But...how? I...we...150 years...vampire...civil...Jasper...you...here...holy shit!" The words poured from his mouth with too much speed for me to really separate. "Long story, Pete." I patted his shoulder. My phone rang. "Where the fuck is it?!! Peter, you have the fucking sonic hearing, help find the little shit." I was digging through my pockets and purse but came up with nothing. Peter finally found it. It was under one of the trunks I had been sitting on and had a huge crack in the screen.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh, god, Love, you're okay."

"Yes, I'm o-fucking-kay, Edward. In case you're forgetting, I'm the one that left this time."

"Please, come home. Where you're safe." My blood boiled at his stupidity. Does mentioning my safety really make him think that it will make me run back into his arms? He is on his way to pissing me off. Big. Time.

"I. Am. Safe! Just get it through your head that I'm not fucking helpless! I get the fact that you're a gazillion times stronger than me and always want to suck my goddamn blood, but that doesn't mean every fucking person wants to!"

"Bella, Love, please. Just be reasonable, you're obviously worked up over something small and-" Peter looked at me, his eyes huge.

"Be _reasonable_? You want me to be fuckin' _reasonable_? After, not only insultin' my best friends. But, you also are being so fuckin' condescending that it makes me sick and I want to barf all over the floor of my new house! I can take care of my fuckin' self, god damn it! Jesus Christ, you are such a dick!" I huffed into the phone. I heard some cheering in the background, indicating that the family heard everything.

"Isabella, you better come back here. If you don't you _will_ regret it. You always did like to play with fire, but now, you just threw fuel on the flames."

"Oh, what the fuck, Cullen? Now ya fuckin' threaten me? You think that's going to make me come'a runnin' back to yer ass!?" Oh, fuck! I forgot how bad my accent got when I was mad. Peter started to walk towards me with a protective look in his eye. "Bella, darlin', you need me to handle anything?"

"Bella, who the _fuck_ was that? I will rip them apart! Then I will get you. I will get you. Mark my words." The line went dead. Fucking Edward. Fuck him. Just fuck him. I turned and put all the power I had behind a punch and punched the hell out of the wall. There was a dent and my knuckles were a bit sore, but other than that, my anger was still there. I felt the slight pinch of my fangs elongating and just a need for blood. A pure, unadulterated, need for the thick rivulets of scarlet that were pumping in the jugular of some poor sap out there.

When I was thirsty, my eyes went from brown to blood red and my face was drained of all color. I lunged at the door, needing a good meal to finish off this _delight _of a day. Peter caught me mid-leap and sat me heavily on my feet.

"Damn it! I just want a fucking crackhead to be able to go to bed!" My phone rang the ringer for Jasper. It was "Whiskey In Mind" by Christian Kane...who I wouldn't mind taking a bite of any day.

"Emo-Boy! Are you just calling to put the icing on this shitcake that I call my life or is it for some other unknown reason?"

"I want you to stay hidden until I can find you. Edward was serious. He will find you if you don't stay out of attention. It won't be pretty. If you don't care about yourself, care about Peter and the house. You'll miss those. Alice has seen the visions. Just stay put and we'll find you. We know where you are. Edward's on the warpath and it's best of you stay out of the way." He hung up.

"Petey?" I put on my little girl voice as I sat on the trunk that I had vacated. He looked at me warily, not really knowing what to do.

"Could you get me something to eat." My bottom lip popped out and it quivered a little bit.

"Uh...sure. What do you want?"

"Peeetttter," I drug his name out in a singsong voice. "You know what I want. It's the same thing that I know your throat is burning for. The reason your eyes are turning black this very second." The huge rush of venom at that statement made his contacts disintegrate and show the dark color that was actually very striking.

"Bella, what are you?" He put his huge hands on my shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes, searching for a clue to the question he just asked.

"I'm a vampire." I grinned evilly, flashing my fangs. Talk about changing the subject! By staring into Peter's eyes, I was able to forget all about the need for the succulent, velvety substance that my being runs on. Aw, fuck, there it is again.

Peter gave me a grunt, which means I can only assume he will follow my orders, just like when we were kids, and get me something to eat. I watched in wonder as he ran from the house and down the long drive towards the steel mill. **(I know that there's most likely NOT a steel mill in Stonewall, Mississippi, but just go with it.) **I smelled it on the way in, that's where all the heroin junkies get their fixes because of the different buildings and hidden places all over. It was also abandoned and never searched by this hick town police department, so there's even a few moonshine stills and meth labs in there.

After picking my nails for about ten minutes, Peter came back with a healthy ruby glow to his eyes and something in his hand. It took me a second to realize what he was holding. It was pretty big and long. He brought me back a fucking leg. "I didn't know how much you drank, but this should be enough. If it's not, I can go back." He looked kind of wary of me again, like I was some kind of freak.

"Christ, Petey, take a fuckin' seat. You're making me nervous." I snatched the *shudders* leg from him and crouched over it in pure instinct. I'm more of a walk up behind somebody, kiss them for a while, snap their necks and drain them as fast as possible kind of girl. It was an almost savage feeling as I bit into the leg. The blood was sweet, but tangy from whatever drug that was in their blood stream. LSD, I think.

"You're different than I remember." He cocked his head to the side like a dog when it smells something strange.

"Yep. Excessive life will do that to a girl." I grinned, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of Edward's sweatshirt. Ha! Take that dickface! "So tell me, am I just a fucking glutton for punishment, or is it just that much of a small goddamn world?"

"What do you mean?" He raised his eyebrow.

I raised both of mine so far up that if they got any higher, they'd be in my hairline. "What I mean is, I managed to find Jasper, who played a huge part in my life as a normal teenager. Find 'the' Edward fucking Cullen, who decided I was catch of the week. And now you. Small fucking world."

"Bella, what happened to you? What the hell are you?"

"I'm a vampire. Like I said. 'Cept, I'm the real kind. Your kind was made to protect us, even though you killed us off."

"Why are you here, though?"

"Do you want the gory details version, or Cliff's Notes?"

"Gory details." He said with a boyish grin that I missed so much...looks like it's story time with Bella...

**I'll get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. I don't want to sound like a review whore, but please please please send some love!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Life Starts Now

**Any of the movie titles....and people....I don't own!!!!! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. It makes me feel loved.**

Chapter 3: _"You've done all the things that could kill you somehow."_

_ –"Life Starts Now" by Three Days Grace_

"Where to begin...where to begin..." I tapped my chin thoughtfully before giving Peter a fleeting glare. "How about we start at the part of the story where you and Jasper leave. How about that?" Peter had a wary look on his face as if annoyed with himself.

"After you two joined the military, I went to look for you. Try and talk some sense into you, or whatever. Anyway, a vampire found me first. According to the Cullens, my transformation wasn't nearly as painful as yours was. I mean, sure, my neck was sore where the fucker bit me, but it wore off the three days that I was buried in a fucking cemetery. My kind is called the Vampira. We're the real vampires. Your kind, the Venicio was the "superior-race" created to protect us. But in the end, the thirst for blood got so great, and ours was so delectable because of all the different people's blood mingling in our own, that I'm one of the only immortal left.

I have the strength in one finger that 15 men do in their entire body. But, I'm still not stronger than you are. I can't be harmed, but by the Venicio. We, my kind, are like the vampires that you see in movies. The ones who need for a victim to die with our blood in their systems for them to change. I will cause major bodily harm to anyone who makes the cross symbol at something in my presence. I get very sick if I have garlic and burn very easily in the sunlight. Hell, I met Elizabeth Bathroy **(One of history's most famous 'true vampires', she drank and bathed in the blood of young virgins to keep her youthful beauty)**...she's a little crazy, but I still call her every once in a great while and grab a bite together. Everybody says she died...you can't kill us by starvation! Fuck, I even helped Bram Stoker tweak Dracula several times in the time that he was writing it!"

"Who else have you met that had an impact on society, today?" Peter eyed me strangely. Of course, he believed in the 'staying hidden' method of survival. I didn't! I actually like people and socializing and the movie business seemed to do it for me. I traveled all over the world in my immortal life. Hmm...who else have I met...?

"Um, I met Cary Grant. Had a few smokes with him in...eh, let's go with...1942-ish. You would love Bela Lugosi. He was really cool. Hung out with him, Boris Karloff, and Claude Rains when they did that one Frankenstein movie about all of them **(If you don't know who they are, I'd suggest you smack yourself in the face or look them up.)** Ah, so many people. I've had dear, gay, Anthony Perkins even tell me that I would make a great actress...but one issue...cameras hate me. I can see my reflections in mirrors, but never with cameras."

"I don't want to sound like a little kid, or anything, but could you tell me some stories?"

"Sure...what one do I want to tell...oh! I got one! Off and on over time, I work as a set designer, switching names and companies every fifteen years or so, and helped the directors and actors if they want something specific or someone to talk to. Well, this was during the early forties and we were doing these Frankenstein movies. You know, House of Frankenstein, Ghost of Frankenstein and so on. So it was Bela, Boris, Claude and me almost every day for two years. One night, we were at some banquet and decided to leave. Bela had to get home to his family. And, Boris the big dumb fuck that he was, went around and set dog shit on fire on people's doorsteps. He threw a match over his shoulder and caught Claude's coat tails on fire, causing him to flail around and he accidentally sent my mink stole up in smoke. I never forgave them for it." Peter thought that was just hilarious.

"Do you want to hear another, or are you just gonna sit there actin' like a piglet, squealing like that?" He sobered and looked at me. I pulled my comforter out of the trunk that I was sitting on and wrapped up in it to get comfortable on the floor. "I have so many stories that I've collected from some of Hollywood's most famous that I can't even remember half of them. But, one of the more recent ones that I can remember was on set during the filming of 'Army of Darkness.' There was this scene in it where Bruce Campbell yells 'This is my BOOM STICK!' and was supposed to fire a special round from the _prop_ gun for emphasis, but me and Richard Grove, Henry the Red, switched the gun with the same model of double barrel and he shoots it. The bullet hits a light and the light falls on the food table offstage."

"I remember that movie. It was pretty funny."

"So, what about you. You probably have some stories of your own to tell. Tell me one." I laid my head down and looked up at him.

"Well...one time I found Johnny Cash passed out on a hunt and nearly killed him. That count? Tell me another one of yours."

"Um...Anthony Perkins and I worked on the set of Psycho together and we were constantly scaring the shit out of ourselves in that hotel, holy shit, that place was creepy. And I went on tour with Alice Cooper in the seventies to set up the stage and work lighting. He was pretty awesome. You'd never really think that a rock fucking legend would sit and bullshit with the crew like that, but he did. People love me."

"They sure, do, Bells. But have you ever done anything dangerous? I mean, being indestructible has its perks, doesn't?"

"How does it sound to you to go skydiving without a parachute? Funner than hell, but leaves a big fucking hole in the ground. Then there was that one time that I tried to be a lion tamer with The Ringling Bros. Circus. One time I taught Charlie Daniels a thing or five on fiddle playing when he was still learning. Um, I was actually one of the only survivors in the battle of Antietam. They were so low on men, the south was, that they started sending the Molly Pitchers and nurses in with muskets and daggers. I may be a vampire, but I never want to see that much blood again in my entire life." I yawned deeply. "I got shot like six times in the face and the bullets ricocheted."

"Go to sleep, Bug. You're gonna need it, cause you're tellin' me everything tomorrow." I nodded sleepily. Smiling at the use of my old nickname, I drifted into a much needed sleep.

"Bellaboo, c'mon, wakey, wakey, Jasper's here." I felt cold hands cradle my face and flick my nose gently. I muttered something unintelligible and rolled over. Didn't people know how to let a girl sleep anymore?

"What?" I groaned and opened my eyes. "Bella!" Jasper pulled me into a too tight hug and I gasped for the air that I _did _need.

"Emo-Boy!" I muttered, pulling his hair, signaling for him to let go. My throat constricted and my fangs emerged from my gums. Peter didn't give me enough blood last night and I wasn't allowed to get it myself.

"Jesus, Pete, didn't you feed her." Jasper laughed as he took in my face.

"Yeah, he fed me a leg! A fucking leg!" I fumed and Jasper and Alice and Peter laughed again at me.

"Peter, will you go with her to really feed? We can't because of the blood." Jasper and Alice smiled sheepishly. Uh-huh. It doesn't take a mind reader to know what they'll do in the meantime.

"Uh...sure." Peter laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. I ran up and jumped on his back and he caught me just in time. I fisted my hands in his hair and said, "Go! Pony! Go!" Yanking his head back and forth by his hair, he grumbled and walked out.

We got not even a mile away and we could hear a high voice, but not Alice's, screaming, "Yes!" Way to go, Emo-boy.

"Bella?" Peter said, putting me on my feet. I looked at him expectantly. "How about we grab something to 'eat' then we get you some real food and go shopping or something?" I nodded as we entered the steel mill.

Since being in the movie business for so long, I'm very dramatic. I usually put something really skimpy on and lure the fuckheads in that think that they'd be able to bed me. Good thing that the thing I was wearing was a pair of super short cutoffs and a flannel shirt over a t-shirt. I turned around and pulled off my t-shirt and bra, leaving me to tie up my flannel shirt Daisy Duke style.

"Jesus, Bug. I ain't seen that much of you since that day out in the woods." Peter sent me a sidelong grin that made me scoff and flip my hair to my back so I could braid it quickly.

"Well, in the big city, you should see me then." We went our separate ways at the first doors of the mill.

Ah, the smell of crackheads in the morning...

**Okay...not too much in that chapter. But, it's setting up for the next ones. Sorry about the slight wait, but I made the Flag Corps at my HS!!!! A review for congrats, maybe?**


	5. Chapter 4: Inevitable

Chapter 4: _"I wanna break every clock, the hands of time could never move again."_

_ -Inevitable by Anberlin_

After getting my fill of drug tinged blood, I wiped my mouth and put my t-shirt back on and met Peter out in front of the factory. My true stomach growled insatiably. When I was changed, it was like I grew a second stomach. One for blood, the other for food.

"You get some good eatin'?" He asked me with a sweet smile. I nodded happily, re-plaiting my braid. "Where to now?" He put an arm around my shoulder as we walked down the well worn path to the factory.

"So, where to next?"

"Can we go back to the house? I want to change out of these nasty ass clothes. Run. Please?" I outstretched my arms and he flung me onto his back. These kind of vampires are the brawn to our brain; they're still very smart and had amazing recall, but we have the logic, imagination and strategic mindset that they didn't. Honestly, I could be considered the smartest person in the world. All this useless shit floating around up there. The landscape flew past us like we were the ones standing still and it was moving.

My house came into view and I could hear that Alice and Jasper were done. Eww, gross. I don't know what's worse, listening to them fuck or hearing the sweet talk afterword. "Emo Boy, you better have your dick back in your pants by the time I walk in here." I heard some giggling, a crack and some harsh whispers.

I opened the front door and there I saw Jasper standing there, covering his meat sword with his hands. Alice was beside him, fully clothed and laughing her little pixie ass off. "Aliiiiiiice!" I whined, dragging her name out like a petulant child throwing a hissy fit. "Make him put it away."

"Bells, I would if I could. She fuckin' shredded my clothes!" How a vampire could forget that he was shielding his one-eyed willie from someone that could be traumatized by it, I'll never know. But he went to shrug and I was so lucky Peter was behind me to cover my eyes as fast as possible.

"Jasper Lee Whitlock! I swear to god I will make you wish you were never born if you don't cover that up right now!" I heard Peter laughing behind me. I was very close to elbowing him in the gut and he said, "Isabella Marie Alistair, if you elbow me I will remove my hands and let your poor eyes be burned from the sight." Damn, must've said it out loud.

"Sorry, Peter. Please don't let me see that. Jasper, you're lucky that I jacked some of Edward's clothes. They're in the trunk on the left." There was some rustling and a loud laugh. Peter removed his hands and I looked up. Edward's flannel pants were a good four inches too short. I almost couldn't stand because my laughter shook my body too much.

"Okay, I'm going to go change and I'll be right back." I practically skipped away, still giggling. I pulled out my favorite Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles t-shirt that I picked up in the eighties when the cartoon came out and a pair of torn jeans along with my worn out converse, which have been surprisingly sturdy since I bought them in the summer of 1949. I don't wear them all that much anymore, but they're still one of my favorite pairs of shoes. They're the original black and white high tops. I mostly wear my new ones, knowing that they can take a little bit more than the ones I'm putting on right now.

I have all these cool little things that I've picked up at one time or another that would be worth a fortune now if I was to take them to an auction. Just another representation of me. Of the crappy, yet fruitful life I've created for myself.

Before I closed the trunk with my stuff in it, I grabbed a t-shirt out and some basketball shorts for Jasper that I knew would fit him, finding my merciful side for today. I went back out to the other room and threw the bundle of clothes at Jazz who smiled thankfully.

"Now, I know that there's not a chance in hell that Alice won't want to go shopping, but I only packed like six outfits of clothes that I couldn't live without, soooo I'm going to the mall. Anybody coming with?"

"You know I'm going with you." Peter grinned boyishly.

"Go ahead. Alice and I are going to run the perimeter, to get a feel for the land. Shit, I missed this place. Are our names still carved in the tree out back?" Jasper breathed in the familiar scents of the house that we both basically grew up in.

"I don't know. I didn't think to check. We can go out and look." Jasper was outside before I could blink. That was always pissed me off with those vamps. Grumbling under my breath, I followed him outside to where the big oak was standing. He scaled the tree and grinned at about seven feet up. "Holy fuck, it's still there." At that, I jumped onto the tree, too and climbed up to where he was. There were our names, representing when Jasper and I went out and dug up the sapling and re-planted it in the back yard. I smiled, rubbing my fingers over the barely-there letters with a stupid smile on my face and tears welling in my eyes.

Jazz leaped off the tree, taking me with him. "Dammit, help me up." Jasper grabbed my arm and yanked me up so hard that my feet came up about two feet off the ground. Once I voiced my annoyance at the show of strength, he pulled me into a hug. "Love you, Bells." I wriggled around in his iron grip before getting slightly comfortable and hugging him back. "Love you, too, Jazzy." He rested his chin atop my head. Jasper was always like another big brother to me and he's honestly one of the only people that I would talk to about anything.

"Bells, are you comin' or not?" Peter yelled from the house. I gave a hiss and hugged Jasper tighter. He chuckled as I shouted back.

"Don't get your panties in a fuckin' twist, Petey. I'll be there in a minute." Jazz pressed a kiss to my forehead before turning me loose. "Be good, Emo Boy. I do _not _want a repeat of today." All he did as a response was a cheeky grin and an innocent shrug of the shoulders.

Tripping on one of the steps, I made my way in the back door of the house. Alice's tinkling laugh alerted me that they knew of my clumsiness. "Fuck you, pixie." I gave her a playful glare. "Just for that, I'm not bringing you anything. Ha."

She stuck her tongue out at me and as I walked beside her, I gave a side swipe of my leg, making her fall on her ass. The way our strengths compared to each other was like an average guy being the Vinicio and a wimpy girl being the Vampira. The skinny girl could get a few good hits in, but about 8 out of 10 times, the guy is gonna win. I just managed to catch the tiny vamp off guard.

"C'mon, Pete. Now we can go." He slung an arm over my shoulder as we left the house. I had my credit card and about thirty one hundred dollar bills in my back pocket and I was planning on seriously shopping. I could live here for about six or seven years before people started getting suspicious about me. I'd probably change my name again and start working my way up in the ranks of the movie industry after I couldn't live here anymore.

"Where to, Bells?" Peter asked as I pulled myself into his 2010 Dodge Ram. "Wherever the best mall is. I can get something to eat there." My stomach growled again, voicing it's impatience. "Is that thing gonna break out and eat me?" Peter laughed and I stared back at him with a smirk. "No, it's going to eat itself, creating the hell in a cell match of a lifetime in my stomach cavity. But thank you for your concern."

"Just checking. We should be there in about ten minutes or so. If your insides aren't shredded by your killer stomach."

"You're a dirty bus driver, you know that?" I grinned, knowing he wouldn't know what that was. "The last time I checked, my ass has yet to be christened, thank you very much." He smirked at me. "Oh, do tell...when was the last time you checked?"

"Okay, I've never checked, you smartass. But you can't bullshit a bullshitter for long, sweets." He patted my head lovingly, like I was his pet.

A cute 'grr' sound erupted from my chest as I snapped at his hand that sat atop my head. "Aww...how cute...like a puppy." My eyes narrowed as we pulled up to a restaurant. "Chinese okay, darlin'?" He asked. Another grumble from my belly showed its approval.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled before walking at a human pace around the truck and helping me down.

After a very filling meal, we went to the mall...new clothes! Yay! I'm honestly excited as hell to actually go out and buy up a bunch of shit.

Entering my favorite store in the mall, Spencer's Gifts, I immediately snatched a one pieced footie pajamas that had Cartman from South Park all over them, screaming "Respect My Authority!" I laughed and looked at Peter, "Sexy?"

"Totally...but this...this is you," He held up a t-shirt that said "Talk Shit Get Hit." and a pair of brass knuckles. "Get it...and you really sounded gay." I ended up getting a lot of room decorating shit for the house that included a beer pong set and a new bong for myself.

"Where to next, babe?"

"Hot Topic is one of my favorites."

"Then Hot Topic it is."

In the store, I was absolutely smitten with the cute little baby clothes. I've always wanted kids, but never could have them with my living situations...but now that I have a place to live... No! Stop that train of thought, Bella...you've thought about it before, and just get it out of your mind. Our species of vampires can have kids. I get my womanly curse every month...even though it suck balls, it gives me options.

Peter eyed me strangely, but shrugged it off and we went separately to look for different shit. I bought some new plugs, a pair that had Gir from Invader Zim on them and a few new facial rings. A long time ago, I took a werewolf's tooth and pierced my eyebrow, tongue, and nose, you can't see them, but they'll never close up.

I loaded my arms with rock t-shirts and jewelry. Peter called my name across the empty store. I went to him and nearly dropped everything I was holding. His shaggy red hair was tousled and he wore a pair of ass gripping skinny jeans with chains on them and some converse along with an unbuttoned plaid shirt. He looked like Sex and Yummy fucked and had a baby, that also bumped uglies with Holy Shit and produced the mass of hotness that was Peter right now.

"Are you fucking trying to kill me?"

"Figured it was time for me to do something new." Those words held more than he could really imagine.


End file.
